


Silent Night

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Homeless Shelter, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Epilogue Compliant, Volunteer Work, a very merry drarry christmas, day seventeen of twenty-five, serving food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day seventeen- harry and draco serve food at a local homeless shelter
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> day seventeen of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

After completing their eighth year at Hogwarts, both Harry and Draco had gotten into community service, in both the muggle and magical worlds. For Draco, it was a way for him to try and make up for his past. And while he knew nothing would ever make what he did okay, it helped him feel better about himself. As for Harry, it was a way for him to continue helping people. He'd always had a "hero complex", and wanted to help people, even though being an Auror no longer interested him (he was tired of fighting). So, he took to community service as well. It helped them both immensely with dealing with their trauma from the war, so they volunteered fairly often. Even during the holidays.

Which is why it was no surprise to see the two men making food at a homeless shelter on Christmas Eve. They had been volunteering at that particular homeless shelter for a few years now, and were often seen preparing and serving food to anyone who needed it. They were there so often that many of the regulars knew them both by name, and were something akin to friends with the men.

When Harry and Draco arrived at the shelter they were immediately swept into the kitchen and given the basic rundown of what was expected that evening. They set to work right away preparing the food. Their fellow volunteers were a small family that they knew fairly well, having worked together a few times at the shelter. They were a couple in their early forties, their names being Richard and Tracy, and their teenage daughter, Penny. 

The group worked quickly and efficiently in the kitchen before going out and serving the food. The line of people waiting was quite long, as it always was during the holidays, but they eventually served everyone a hot, fresh meal. They soon got to cleaning up the kitchen and supplies, as well as putting everything back in order for the next group of people to make and serve food there.

By the time they were done it was late that night and both Harry and Draco were exhausted, and probably in desperate need of a shower. Volunteering to make food for hundreds of people they didn't know was hard work, but it was a holiday tradition Harry and Draco enjoyed immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day eighteen!


End file.
